I'm Ash, from Team Rocket
by admljmc8492
Summary: in a alternate universe, Ash has been given his first Team Rocket assignment by his father, Giovanni. Elsewhere, Gary departs Pallet Town to begin his first journey. Many shippings to be included but primary is Ash and Misty.
1. Chapter 1

In one of Team Rocket's headquarters, in the southern end of Viridian City, Ash Ketchum, one of the highest ranking members of Team Rocket was staring down at his shoes, eagerly waiting for his father, Giovanni, to summon him for his new assignment. Sitting and waiting. He couldn't think of anything else to do or look forward to. Just waiting. He then got up and limped a bit to his desk, the fall he had last week, gave him a ankle sprain and he was forced to keep off of it, though Giovanni was angry that he did a clumsy thing such as that, but accidents happened and as long as Ash didn't mess up like Jessie and James, he'd be fine. He scratched his messy black hair and picked up a journal. He then flipped through the pages. Nothing. He laid it back down. _Something is missing…._ He thought to himself as he tried to figure out what, but gave up. Again: Nothing. Was he in some sort of trance? No. Did his fall give him a concussion? Not here and not then.

"Ash Ketchum." A voice down the hall said getting louder.

"Yes?" Ash responded.

"The boss wants ya." A Grunt said as he went to the other side of the door and followed Ash to where Giovanni's Office was.

"Thanks." Ash said as he got up and limped out the door. His father's office was not far and it didn't take long to reach him. When he did reach, he looked in and found his father reading a book. He looked up and saw Ash and put the book down. Giovanni's office had a map of the world behind him. Two bookcases filled with books and in the center of the office, sat Giovanni. A laptop was in sleep mode on his desk.

"My son… How is your ankle?" he asked coldly,

"It is fine. Why you summon me?" Ash said as he sat down in one of the ruby cushioned seats that sat across from Giovanni's desk.

"I think it's about time you do something useful. Every year around this time, a batch of trainers leaves Pallet Town to begin their Pokémon journeys. It is up to you and you alone, to find out what kind of Pokémon they receive and track them and when the time is right, capture them."

"Yes father, it will be done." Ash replied as he stood up and watched as Giovanni reached into his coat and pulled out a Pokeball with a lightning emblem on it.

"This is a Pikachu may it serve you well." He said as he sat down and continue reading.  
>"Thanks dad." Ash said as he went back to his room<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Sorry, but I will not include Gary's Cheerleaders; they seem to have been more of a taunt element then actual characters.

Gary stood outside his grandfather's lab, eagerly waiting for it to open, and it appeared that he was the first one. This meant that he has free reign to pick whichever starter he chose, be it Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle. He felt that due to his personality, which often determined which type a trainer chooses as their first partner, he would pick Charmander. He knew that he was about to embark on a full blown adventure and was completely looking forward to starting it. He wasn't sure if he was going to have any traveling companions as he believed that having traveling companions would no doubt slow him down, but then again, learning from other people would make him stronger.

It felt like an eternity before the door into the lab opened to reveal an older man dressed in a lab coat. His hair was bit messy and looked like he just got up. "Good morning, Gary!"

"What's up, Gramps?" Gary said as he entered his Granddad's lab. "I'm ready to start my journey."

"Wow, you've grown up so fast, it seems just like yesterday you were in diapers!" Professor Oak said as he imagined his grown up grandson in diapers, he chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, I know. Don't remind me." Gary sighed at the thought of what his granddad sees him. "Anyway, where are the starters?"

"Inside. We have the regular three. I do have a present for you tho…" the Professor was interrupted by a huge explosion coming from the back of the lab. "Oh no! Gary! Take this Pokémon."

"What? Go Poke ball!" Gary yelled as he threw the poke ball to the ground and out popped a brown and white fox-like Pokémon. "An Eevee?"

"Yes Gary, that's your present from me. After you investigate what happened inside I will let you have a starter as well."

"Cool, thanks Gramps."

**Three Hours Earlier…**

_Why does he want me to track the trainers? _Ash thought as he made preparations to leave Viridian. Perhaps it was a test. That's what this is, a test as to well he could think. Pondering as to what to do he looked to the right of his locker and saw a violet haired guy and a magenta haired girl staring at him. To the right was a blonde girl. Jessie, James, and Domino. Domino was probably going to go do the bosses bidding, while Jessie and James were going to try and mouth him up.

"Good Luck." Domino whispered into his ear. "Dak is meeting with Giovanni today. Our research and marketing pro. You know right?

"Thanks and yeah I know the all talk and no action Dak." He whispered back.

Jessie and James walked forward, "So I wonder what the two lovebirds are talking about?" James said,

"What? We are no lovebirds!" Domino yelled back, "and if you keep it up, I will tell the boss to make you guys scrub his Persian."

That shutted them up for now. The thought of Giovanni's Persian and its sharp claws striked fear into any Team Rocket member dumb enough to pick a fight with the Golden Trio, aka Kaidan, Domino, and Ash. There are 7 admins of Team Rocket.

Silver used to be part of the Golden Trio until he left and Domino took his place. The three were all brothers. Kaidan and Ash were brothers while Silver was their blood brother. The other four are operating in the Johto region.

Kaidan was the other problem one. He had a lot of negative feelings towards Team Rocket even though he did was Giovanni asked of him. Kaidan was Giovanni's oldest son. Silver were the middle child and usually the middle child contributed the most to being the problem. Ash on the other hand was the most loyal to Giovanni and Team Rocket.

"Good Jessie and James left. So where's my older brother?" Ash asked Domino who was at Giovanni's side often and knew everything that was going on with Team Rocket.

"Kaidan? Oh, he is somewhere in the region. I don't really know offhand." She said closing her locker. "You really should be going."

"Yeah, talk to you later." Ash said as he put on a blue jacket with red collar. He then buttoned it up to cover his Team Rocket over-shirt. For his pants it really didn't matter as there were no TR decals on it.

Outside of the gym, he continued to walk south. He was ready for this. Ready for his raid. The bombs he stuck inside his bag were good enough to blow up the north wall of the Pokelab that belonged to Professor Oak. Ash knew that Oak had some rare Pokémon. Giovanni would be proud to have him as his son, and those brownie points would surely make Giovanni's and Kaidan's father-son relationships dwindle. He felt the air grow even colder something wasn't right. He looked at the woods. For sure there were no rare Pokémon there. He looked at his watch, _Four o'clock, that's good if I continue to walk at this pace I would surely get there in time for the lab to open. But what's with the weather? Surely the night isn't this cold. _

But there was no noise. No crickets, frogs, no Pokémon, and the fog continued to build up. He heard footsteps that were not his own. Ash stopped and looked around. "Hello?" He yelled, his only response was silence. The footsteps stopped to. He continued to walk.

Then he felt a force that suddenly stopped him in his tracks. An invisible hand was holding him still. "So if it isn't Ash Ketchum?" a phantom figure said as it emerged from a shadow. As it got closer, it became evident that the face was concealed by a pale white mask with slits cut for the eyes. A light aura blue was emitting from the eyes. "I am the Mask of Ice. Mask for short."

"Where you from? How do you know me?" Ash said as the Mask stood towering over him.

"I'm from Johto. I am a Team Rocket member such as you. I am the leader of the Johto branch. Tell me, Team Rocket member to Team Rocket member. Have you ever heard of the GS Blade?"

"No not really." Ash replied, the grip from the invisible hand lightened.

"It is a sword of unbelievable power. Perhaps I am looking in the wrong location.'

"You're looking for a power sword?" Ash said in awe, He didn't think there was such a thing.

"You see if my calculations are correct, then the electricity that is produced the sword is good enough, then we can develop a weapon." The Mask said, "Perhaps I have spoken too much. Ash maybe you can help me locate this sword or even some information that would be crucial to finding this sword."

"Alright, I'm in."

"Good answer." The mask said as he dropped his Shadow Grip. "Now I bid thee farewell."

The mask then disappeared in a cloud of light. _How was that possible? Why me? How is it possible that an ancient sword be able to generate electricity? Oh well, I have a more important mission to attend to._

A/N: Kaidan is the main OC from my other story Era of Darkness. Check it out if you want to know more about him. This story also serves as a AU for Era of Darkness.


End file.
